the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiakuma
'Approval:' 12/1\13 3 feats bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' Shiakuma is a woman at the age of twenty three who has wandered the world from when she was just a little girl. She wears a mask that opens at the jaw much like a knights helmet but it appears as if it were a human skull. She has long black hair that would reach just below her knees if she didnt keep it tied up in her helmet. She wears a long flowing midnight black cloak that is tattered from use. Under her cloak she has armor that also looks like a human skeleton. In a sealing tattoo that covers her back she holds a scythe that is her go to weapon. Shiakuma comes off a bit frightening (I wonder why -_-"' ) but is still a very good person. She is some what of a loner but if you are able to break through her walls she can be very friendly and protective of you. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 4 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP:50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wind Chakra Release ' '''Genin 2: Scythe Mastery ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 3 # Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique- Using her chakra, Shiakuma can createa a sing or several blades of wind which are capable of slicing through her target with ease. (10) # Wind Release: Spiraling Blast - Shiakuma focuses her chakura in her lungs and inhales deeply. After holding the air in her lungs, she exhales sharply,ecpelling a large blast of wind in a cone effect (10) # Wind Release: Wind Arrow Technique - Shiakuma breathes in air and combines it with chakura. She then blows out and an arrow made of wind is shot out of her mouth. The arrow can not be blocked but can be dodged. Because it is made of wind it is hard to see clearly.(10) Equipment *(6) Samurai Armor *(6) Scythe(Chakra Conducting) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Shiakuma was given her armor by her parents when they were murdered. She comes from a long line of mercenary samuri that were some of the most grusome, ferocious and stealthy that the world had ever seen. The rest of her clan was wiped out during the third great shinobi war save for five brothers that were on her fathers side. This team of five grew angry that the shinobi from lightning country would devise such a ill trechery on their villages alliances and so they snuck into one of their largest camps in the dead of night and attacked. Only two of the five men survived. These two Shi and his brother Seikatsu. Shi was a armor crafter in what was once their village and Seikatsu was a grand general. They trained with eachother to be second to none when it came to their seperate skills. Shi taught his brother to craft armor that nearly nothing could puncture while Seikatsu trained him in the art of combat by blade. Together when they fought they were a well oiled machine, while appart they were a destructive nature no man could vanquish. When Seikatsu was on his death bed, he told his brother to bring him the best armor he could make. Shi and his two sons created an armour that would put any smith to shame. When he brought it to his brother, Seikatsu transfered his chakura along with his knowledge into the armor and then passed away. When Shi grew ill, he did the same and gave the armour to his youngest son to carry out the family legacy. From that day forward the armor was passed down generation of youngest child after generation, all the while gaining knowledge from its past lifes. When Shiakuma was born, she was trained by her father who was the last to own the armor, and her mother who was a ninja from the sound village. While her father trained her in combat her mother taught her in the way of stealth. When Shiakuma was nine, her parents were killed by assassins known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She was able to escape with the armor sealed away in a scroll and has only a few years now been able to wear it. She travels the nations knowing full well that she is being hunted, so she is unable to stay in one place. She wears the armor as much as she can so that she will be protected at all times. She only takes it off to sleep, eat, and bathe. Category:Character